Not What She Expected
by orsinoslady
Summary: Unexpected things can happen. And that's what happens to Rachel. Instead of Quinn, Rachel ends up pregnant. Non-cannon most of the way and rated M for a reason. Sparked from a Glee!kink community topic.


**A/N:** Here it is guys! I'm going to start posting this story. I plan on right now keeping a weekly posting schedule where I post Friday nights usually, so sorry this is coming on Saturday instead of Friday. I don't anticipate this story being epically long, but I guess it all depends on where my muse takes me. Right now, I'm posting this as a little teaser to what will come. I probably won't put the second chapter up until 2 weeks from now, though that could change depending on how much more of this story I get written.

A huge thank you needs to be give to my two betas: Amblurance and Jac Danvers. Without them I can honestly say this story wouldn't be quite like it is. Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Glee is not mine.

Senior year of high school. It's what every teenager works towards when they start school at five years old-especially Puck and Rachel, though for different reasons. Puck was ready to graduate from high school so he could get out of the cow town that he called home, Lima, Ohio, and Rachel was ready to graduate so she could move on to New York to become the star she always knew she would be.

Even the best laid plans can change though and that's what they both discovered at the end of their sophomore year of high school. They discovered their feelings for each other and embarked on what Rachel declared to her fellow Gleeks as an epic romance. Puck was just happy he was dating a Jewish girl so his mom was off his back.

Since then, they had been quite the notable couple. There were several pools going on when Puck would pop Berry's cherry, when Puck would get angry enough with Rachel to break-up with her and when that happened, how long it would take them to get back together. There were many more, most of which had been fulfilled at one point or another.

It was quite the rollercoaster ride. If Rachel wasn't storming out because of artistic differences between herself and a fellow Gleek, Puck was getting angry with her for being a complete diva. But, even with all that, they worked well together. After they had been dating for a little while, they balanced each other out. Rachel mellowed and wasn't such a diva all the time (though she still had her moments) and Puck wasn't such an asshole to anything that walked.

And, as surprising as it seems, Rachel and Puck didn't sleep together until close to the end of their junior year. Everyone thought that, Puck being Puck, he would have pressured her into having sex and they would have slept together, regularly making the beast with two backs. However, Rachel was adamant that when they finally "consummated their relationship," they each be deeply involved with each other and that it feel right.

It finally felt right at the end of their junior year, right at the start of summer. Rachel gave herself to Puck and it was a very interesting evening for the two of them—like everything else in their relationship—but one they enjoyed also.

Now, just a few months after that night, they were starting their senior year in high school. Rachel smiled to herself as she readied herself for her first day of school. Since she wasn't the Rachel Berry she had been at the beginning of high school, she no longer wore her sweater sets and short skirts all the time, though she still brought them out because she discovered that Puck has a weird obsession with them. Instead she bought a more modern wardrobe with her new Gleek friends.

Another thing that had changed for the better with her relationship with Puck was that she had friends now. She was still on rocky ground with Kurt and Mercedes, but the other members of Glee she had become closer to over their two years together. So that meant that she had people to hang out with outside of school and she actually got invited to parties now.

Rachel sighed happily as she pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a black v-neck t-shirt to wear that day. She set them on her bed before going into the bathroom to take her shower before finishing her morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and got dressed and pulled her school supplies together, taking care to make sure she had enough notebooks, pens and pencils to last through the day. When she was sure she hadn't missed anything, she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast with her fathers real quick.

Rachel smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Puck sitting at the counter talking with her fathers. "Good morning Dad," she said as she made her way over to her smaller, white father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Daddy," she said as she went to her larger black father and kissed him as well.

"Good morning Noah," she greeted Puck as she sat down beside him at the bar.

Puck smirked at her and said, "What? I don't get a kiss?"

Rachel's fathers laughed and Rachel leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "There. Happy?" she asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"If you think that was the kiss I was looking for, you are crazy. I was expecting something a little more forceful since you haven't seen me in about 3 weeks."

Rachel blushed at Puck's statement and snuck a glance at her fathers, who were laughing at their interaction.

Steve, the smaller man, broke into their conversation by saying, "That's right Noah. I forgot that you and your family had gone to visit some relatives out in California for the last 3 weeks. How was it?"

"It was nice, you know. Getting away from Lima for a little while—no that doesn't mean I was happy to get away from you Rachel—and see a different part of the US. And it was warm and I got to go to the beach. Which was freaking awesome."

"That's nice. What did you do while you were there?" Dan, the other father, asked.

"Not much. I hung out with y cousins mostly, going to the beach with them and hanging out with their friends. I did take a few days to do some things by myself and found some good local music stores. I stocked up on some artists I found that I liked. I even went to an open mic night one night."

"You did?" Rachel asked. "How was it?"

"It was pretty good," Puck stated. "I actually thought about signing up for a night while I was there, but decided not to because I knew you'd be upset with me for not going with you."

Rachel's fathers laughed while she pouted at him. "I would not have been upset!"

Puck just cocked an eyebrow at her outburst. After a few moments, she said, "Alright, I would have. But you still should have gone!"

"I decided to wait until I got back to see if there was anything close by I could sign up for. Like I said, I know you want to go with me."

Rachel squealed as she launched herself at him and started to talk about set lists and finding some people to help him with his sound. Puck just laughed before saying, "Babe, we haven't found the place yet. There's no need to plan it out yet because I might not be able to find a place that does an open mic."

Rachel huffed and agreed before bouncing back up, saying she was going to grab her things and then they could be on their way to school.

Puck pulled into the school parking lot and into his usual spot before looking over at Rachel. "What you thinking babe?" he asked her.

Rachel had stared out the window the majority of the ride to the school, thinking about something.

"Nothing really, Noah. Just thinking about this upcoming year and how amazing it is sure to be. We are seniors, about to graduate and Glee club is going to do well this year, I can feel it."

Puck chuckled and agreed with her. "It is going to be awesome isn't it? We're going to rule this fucking school. I can feel it."

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Rachel said as she opened her door and hopped out. Puck shook his head at her before following her towards the school, jogging to catch up with her. He slipped his hand into hers before they walked into the front doors of the school and making their way to her locker.

Rachel spun the combination on her locker and dropped her extra supplies off while Puck scanned the halls to see if there was anyone there worth talking to yet. From down the hall Puck saw Finn's head peaking above the rest of the students in the hall.

"Hudson!" Puck yelled to get Finn's attention.

Finn looked around, confused as to where his name came from, but smiled goofily when he saw Puck and Rachel standing by her locker waiting for him.

"Hey man," Puck greeted when Finn got close enough, bumping fists with him.

"Hey Puck, Rachel," Finn said. "How was your summer?"

Rachel and Puck gave him a quick run down of their summer before asking him how his was. Finn had left shortly after the previous school year ended, not telling anyone where he was going. No one had heard from him all summer long. Finn explained that his mom had signed him up to be a camp counselor at a camp for handicapable kids, but didn't bother to tell him about it until the day before he left, not giving him a chance to tell anyone where he was going. And he didn't contact anyone once he got there because he really found himself enjoying what he was doing and become incredibly involved with being with his campers and helping them have the best camp experience ever.

Rachel told Finn she was proud of him just as the warning bell rang, signaling that the school day was about to start. They waved good-bye to each other before Puck and Rachel turned to walk to their English class, which they were lucky enough to share with each other.

A few minutes later, when they walked into the class, they saw Artie and Tina were in their class as well.

"Hey guys," Rachel chirped as she walked over to them and claimed a seat in front of Tina. "How are you two?"

"I'm pretty good," Artie said. "I'm already thinking of new ways to seduce the ladies."

Puck laughed at what Artie said and laughed even harder when Tina smacked him on the back of his head. Artie looked ashamed until Tina turned around to start talking to Rachel before dropping his voice down low and saying, "Keep it on the down low. Gotta make sure the woman"—here Artie threw a glance to Tina—"doesn't find out. You know how it is with women. They want you to be a one woman type of guy. I think there is more than enough here for more than one woman to handle."

Puck couldn't contain his laughter and had to clutch his sides he was laughing so hard at what Artie was saying. He knew that Artie would never dream of cheating on Tina, but it was funny nonetheless to hear Artie joke about it and then see Tina's reactions to what he says.

Puck was about to respond to what Artie had said when the final bell rang and the teacher stood up to start class, effectively ending any conversation they could have. Puck knew that the teacher and Rachel wouldn't allow him to talk to Artie in class. So, he sighed and opened his notebook to at least pretend to pay attention so Rachel wouldn't get on him about not trying on his first day and proceeded to day dream about him and Rachel and a location where there weren't any other people and there were even less clothes between the two of them.

It wasn't until lunch they Puck and Rachel saw the rest of the Gleeks. Rachel smiled upon seeing them all sitting together. When Glee club had first reformed and they had all joined, you couldn't have caught them sitting together at all. You were lucky to find more than two of them together outside of Glee. It just didn't happen.

But, winning Sectionals two years in a row and placing at Regionals the second year really brings a group of people close together. They learned to deal with Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt all being divas and how to deal with Santana's bitchiness as well as Finn's general stupidity. They had become their own little family unit that you couldn't break apart so matter how hard you tried.

Rachel happily greeted the rest of the Glee club while Puck trailed behind her, trying to exude badassness as he went to join the Gleeks. While Glee club didn't really get bothered much anymore since they had started to win things (which was more than what most of the sports teams at this school could say) most people had backed off. Only a few people still tried to make things hard for them now. But Puck wanted to make sure he sent a message to everyone that even though about fucking with the Gleeks: just because he looked like a pansy sitting with these people didn't mean he wouldn't knock some skulls together to get people to back off.

Puck tuned back into the conversation in enough time to hear Kurt talking about the fashion internship he had this past summer and the difference between rouching and pleats. Puck refrained from rolling his eyes and casually draped his arm across the back of Rachel's car. After a few moments, he started to idly play with the ends of her hair, running his fingers through her tresses.

Rachel felt him playing with her hair and turned to him and smiled before turning back to her conversation. Those smiles were the reason Puck tried so hard at the beginning of their relationship to make sure she knew that he was serious. Now, he didn't even have to try. He was nothing like what he used to be when he first joined Glee.

At the end of the day, Puck and Rachel walked to Glee together, Puck listening to Rachel chatter on about how she hoped Mr. Schue was ready to get Glee started off right with their set for Sectionals. Puck just shook his head, Rachel was nothing if not determined.

They walked in and took their seats right before Mr. Schue walked in to start practice.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you all back here and ready to go. I'm happy to tell you that we've had some new people sign up to join and they should be here shortly. Hopefully that means we can take some of the load off of you all."

Everyone looked at Mr. Schue, kind of stunned. In the two years since they joined Glee club, no one has ever tried to join the club. So it was weird to have new people sign up to join the club. They all looked at each other, everyone thinking the same thing: what if these new people messed up their good dynamic?

_Please read and review! I love feedback!_


End file.
